Near of the Fear
by Janao q
Summary: Eu sempre estive em contato com ele. Centred-Near, desafio proposto por Chibi Anne. Cuidado, tá ruim. Demais.


Eu sempre estive em contato com o medo

Death Note não me pertence.  
Ok, isso foi um lindo desafio proposto pela Chibi Anne.  
Que... Eu transformei em... Não sei o que pode ser tão ruim.  
Anyway, eu não postaria isso se eu não TIVESSE QUE.  
Tanto faz. Curtam (?) a fic.

Near of the Fear

Eu sempre estive em contato com o medo.

Meus pais o apresentaram para mim. A violência que eles usavam sobre mim, um garoto de 3 anos, na época, me mostrou o que era o medo.

Não sei se devo os agradecer ou amaldiçoá-los, uma vez que isso me ajudou. É irrefutável.

Aos meus 6 anos, o medo exposto se mostrava pior que quando eu o guardava e apenas aceitava as conseqüências. Era mais doloroso.

Mais... Real.

Guardar o medo era uma forma de me iludir, eu sabia.

Mas não me importava.

Então, dado um certo momento, no dia que eu faria 7 anos, _eles_ surgiram.

Alguém que tenha vivido o que eu vivi até ali, os chamaria de salvadores. Heróis.

Mas eles eram **assassinos**, e eu sabia. Apenas **assassinos**.

Medo. Ele voltou. Novamente, apenas no meu íntimo. Eu não deixaria aquele tipo de gente me ver assustado.

Mas... Creio que sequer me viram.

Eu não me importava. Morrer ali não seria a maior catástrofe. Ainda que eu tivesse medo do desconhecido.

Medo da morte...

Eles foram embora.

E eu fiquei sozinho.

Eu estava sozinho, na minha casa. Na escuridão. Sem mais nada.

Apenas... _Medo_.

Ainda não sabia exatamente o porquê desse medo.

Talvez o conjunto de sensações proporcionadas pela solidão, pelo escuro. Talvez uma parte disso tudo.

Não sei.

X

Logo, me veio Watari, o qual me levou à Wammy's.

Lá, conheci L. No começo foi... Interessante. Para ser muito sucinto. L não mostrava o rosto e nem o nome.

Como eu.

Meu objetivo fora traçado. Não por mim, por Watari, mas quem liga?

Chegar ao posto de L.

X

E então teve Mello.

Mello não entendia. Mello era o segundo. Mello admirava L.

Mello me odiava e poderia me matar sem remorso.

Novamente, ignorei o medo. Não o deixei sair.

Para ser um bom detetive, não posso deixar sentimentos desnecessários tomarem conta.

Havia o Matt. Matt era completamente indiferente a tudo e todos. Era o terceiro melhor e nem se esforçava para isso.

Ele e Mello estavam sempre juntos.

X

Cresci na Wammy's, diante do ambiente de competição.

Em alguns anos, o caso Kira tomou conta do mundo.

Kira era um **assassino**.

Alguém que se achava Deus por controlar a vida de todos. Denominou-se de justiça.

Mas ele não era justiça, nunca foi.

Kira controlava as pessoas por medo.

Não é preciso ser nenhuma divindade para isso.

Kira se alimentava de _medo_.

Existiam alguns que tinham realmente fé nele.

Seguidores que eu poderia chamar de fanáticos.

E ninguém se atrevia a contrariá-lo.

A luz na escuridão, a verdade no meio de tantas mentiras...

Tão minúscula que ninguém a enxergava. Nem mostrava que o fez.

Somente L enxergou e contrariou Kira.

Mas L perdeu no meio da competição.

L foi longe demais.

Nas circunstâncias que eu me achava, resolvi juntar tudo que sabia de Kira e chegar ao meu objetivo, que fora tomado pelo mesmo.

Kira era L.

Claramente, tive medo.

Porém, se não tentasse pegar Kira, o que me restaria?

Nada.

Maior que o medo de Kira era o medo de viver no vazio.

Eu não poderia fazê-lo sozinho, claro.

Criei a SPK com a herança de L.

X

Mello se sentiu obrigado a vingar L.

Mas ele, claro, queria fazer tudo a sua maneira explosiva. Impulsiva.

Sem _medo_. Ou sem ligar para o mesmo.

Isso resultou em uma cicatriz.

E em uma boa ajuda em minha investigação.

Quando ele apontou a arma para mim, não posso dizer que não senti _medo_.

Porém eu confiava em Mello.

Ele poderia sim me matar, mas não o faria.

Ele sabia que, sem mim, não poderia vingar L.

X

À medida que as investigações avançavam, a batalha final chegava mais perto.

_Medo_.

Medo de não ser o suficiente.

Medo de falhar como L fez.

Um pequeno erro.

Kira não perdoava.

Light Yagami não perdoava.

Mas já não tinha mais volta.

X

Uma vez, me perguntaram, na SPK, por que eu não fazia o trabalho eu mesmo.

Simples.

Eu tinha medo.

E foi isso que respondi.

Creio que eles achavam que eu não tinha medo, por me contrapor a Kira.

Era uma questão de honra estar lá.

_O __medo__ era inevitável._ Mas eu não podia me deixar ser completamente dominado por ele.

Não naquele momento.

X

Mello se foi.

Matt se foi.

Meu passado se foi.

Isso foi primordial para a vitória.

Infelizmente.

Não posso deixar de sentir falta deles.

Nem medo de ser o próximo.

X

Lá estava.

Light Yagami.

O segundo L.

Kira.

Chame como preferir. Eu chamo de **assassino**.

Assim como os que mataram meus pais.

Mas o medo de errar, medo de algum deslize se foi.

Mello me mostrou meu erro.

E eu estava bem confiante.

_Juntos, superávamos L._

X

Tornei-me L, depois de tudo.

Tudo passou.

Mas ainda fico preso, sem mostrar meu rosto ou nome a ninguém. Nunca.

Por quê? Muitos diriam que era por ser um detetive e prezar minha identidade, mas não.

É por medo.

Sabe, não precisa deixar reviews. Vou fingir que eu nunca postei isso.  
Na boa, não fui feita para desafios.  
Erm... Não estou de bom humor. Não vou responder flames assim '-' Esperem até eu saber o que responder, ok? mfmf


End file.
